


When the Sky Falls who'll be there to Catch it

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: All the characters are OCs, Don't Judge, F/F, F/M, Half of these characters are most likely gonna be mentioned once, How Do I Tag, I have no clue how to do this, I take forever to post, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm new, Yaoi, Yuri, all the characters are based off of Pokemon, more tags to come, no really, please help, really gay, sorry - Freeform, there are no actual Pokemon in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22093834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Most 15 year olds play some sport or try to convince their parents to let them get a car, not Alan. To be honest he wasn't really expecting to become a super spy but hey he's not complaining, except for when he got kissed but no one talks about that. I mean all he had to do is stop a high end criminal who even out smarted the FBI how hard could that be.
Relationships: Alan/José, Eva/Evan, Evia/Zazzy, Flare/Archer, Male original character/ Male original character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to this so sorry if it's bad I'd really liked the comments though

Alan reached back and gathered up golden locks of hair while violet eyes scanned the room. Trainees flooded the room, all of them looking two or three years older than him. His eyes fell upon his oldest brother, Ocean. He seemed to be lock in an argument with a girl who had place blue hair and sky blue eyes her hair seemed to be longer in the front but up to her head in the back, her skin almost an unnatural pale. Beside her stood a boy with a stoic face his black hair was wild and unkempt his golden eyes watching the conversation as if he was the mediator, but it looked as if he wasn't need since both Ocean and the girl were laughing. He finished his hair in a ponytail that reached his shoulders. His eyes continued across the room to find the red head boy that was his brother, Flare. He was in a headlock with a green haired boy who had violet eyes. Beside them stood a girl with curly pink hair the bounced every time she moved. His eyes moved away from his flailing brother to where the only person who was younger than him in their family stood, Eva. Her sliver hair framing her slender shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. Beside her stood two girls and a boy, the boy looked about her age while the other two girls looked about Ocean's age maybe a year or two younger. The boy had brown hair that framed his tan face and brown eyes. The older looking one of the two girls had purple hair that reached just past mid-back her bangs barely covering her green eyes. The other looked as if she was hiding behind older. She had green hair the tips done blonde, but unlike the other girl though her light brown eyes were almost invisible under her bangs. Then a loud booming voice sounded throughout the room, "Alright newbies," the person started "Youngest on the left oldest on the right." Everyone in the room wasted no time in lining up. Alan was not surprised to find that he was the third youngest in the the room, only being older than his 12 year old sister by three years. He was also not surprised when Ocean made his way to the very end of the right side of the line being the age of 19. When he looked to the front of the room he saw 5 people standing there 4 men and 1 women. He ignored the men his gazed was drawn to the female there. She looked strong perhaps stronger then all the men there combined. She had a curvy figure but he could easily see where most of her strength came from, her legs. The muscles were bulging even visable under her thigh high leather boots. Though he could see that her legs weren't the only place where her strength came from. Her abs speak for themselves. She had long green hair that reached mid-thigh part of it pull up into a bun on the side of her head. She wore a tight magenta turtleneck shirt and white jean shorts. "Alright" she started "As most of you already know I'm Zazzy." She introduced "But the trainees that have been here for awhile know that our last four trainers have all retired all for different reasons." She said "So here rare our replacements." There is a pregnant pause before Zazzy speaks again are you going to introduce yourselves or do I have to baby you?" She questions irritably. There are small giggles after this is said. Then one of the men spoke up she had short midnight blue hair and a scarlet scarf the muffled his voice "Sweet Arceus Zazzy no need to be so rude." He sighed. The laughs are now more audible. "Okay first of all: I'm not rude and second of all: I wouldn't need to be 'rude'" she finger quotes "if you would actually act like a man and speak," and before any of the could argue she finishes "Now women up and speak before I do it for you." After this is said the entire room erupts in laughter, even Alan who is quite reserved, finds himself giggling behind his hand while he tried to keep Eva, who was now in tears, from doubling over. When the laughter finally reside the man with midnight blue hair spoke again "Alright my name is Quin Sung" The next person had fiery red hair and blue eyes that stood out on his tan skin "Name's Inferno" He said. The 3rd one had black hair that was pulled into 4 Dutch braids "My name is Saeki" He said red eyes scanning the room. "Is this seriously what I'll have to work with?" He questioned gesturing to the line "I mean look at these 3" He then gestured to him, Eva, and the boy "They don't even look older than 10" Saeki said pinching the bridge of his nose.

Then Eva jumped forward "Hey now before you go judging everything in existence, we are all way older then 10! Me and Evan are 12 and Alan is 15," before Saeki had a chance to argue Eva spoke again. "And yes I know he's short, really short, but I'm his sister do I would know more then you. An-"

Before she could finish Alan grabbed her "Ok Eva I think that's enough for now."

"H-HEY! I'm not done defending our family name." She shouted as she flailed around in his grip.

"I swear to Arceus above me, Eva, I am not afraid to taze you!" He shouted as he struggled with her.

"Hey Alan!" Came Flare's voice from the middle of the line "I don't really think that's a good idea, especially since the last time the did that you blew up the room you guys were in and everyone with it, and I know that I for one don't wanna become roast chicken."

"That was ONE TIME I tell you ONE TIME!" Alan shouted completely ignoring his introvert side. 

The out of the corner of his eye he saw Ocean shaking his head like a disappointed parent and began making his way over to them "Ok ok that's enough now." He said and started pulling them apart, but as soon as he removed Eva from Alan's grasp she charged at Saeki.

"STOP!" Came a shout from the front of the room. All heads turned from the fight to find that Zazzy was turning red in the face, so much so that all 4 men began backing away. "Back in line." When nobody moved she snapped again "What are you waiting for? NOW!"

Everyone scapered to get back to their place in line. Once everyone was back in line again Zazzy spoke "Ok first Saeki that was unnessary. Secondly Eva learn to control your anger no matter how smart you are your anger will get you caught, especially if you react like that. EVERY. TIME." She emphasizes the last part.

"Now time for teams." Zazzy said.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now unlike the last few years,” Zazzy started. “You guys are now full fledged spies.”

“Wait” the fourth started “You do realize that they have no clue who I am, right?” He asked.

“Then introduce yourself already we don’t have all day.” Zazzy huffed.

“Ok. My name is Gallis.” He said. Now that Alan got A better look at him he felt his blood run cold. He had red eyes clearly visible on his pale skin, his green hair ended in an odd point on his head, but none of that was what did it, what did it wad the two giant swords on his back.

Alan was snapped out of goods daze when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his side and saw Eva looking up at him with concerned eyes. He gave her a weak smile and thumb up before looking to the front of the room where he could see Zazzy in what looks like an argument with the other trainers.

She flips them off before turning back to the trainees. “Ok so as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted,” She glares at Gallis “You are now full fledged spies, meaning that you will have to learn how to work in larger teams.” She states.

When Alan looked around the room, he saw that the other trainees looked nervous or perhaps scared even.

Then Quin Sung stepped forward “Because there are forty-six of you we decided that there will be four teams of nine and one team of ten.”

Inferno steps forward and shoves Quin Sung off the stage. Quin Sung lets out an odd yelp of surprise when he hits the ground. “Get out of here you’re too boring!” Inferno exclaims “You’re even making me fall asleep and I only sleep an hour a day.” Inferno sighs.

“Dude I don’t think that’s healthy.” Gallis pipes up from where he stood.

“Yeah what are you doing all night,” questions Zazzy. “Playing on your phone?”

“Nope” He says matter of a factly “Running laps around my house.”

“Even in the winter?” Gallis questions raising a green eyebrow.

“Yep gotta keep strong.” Inferno says proudly, ignoring the fact that not only Zazzy but Gallis and Saeki were looking at him as if he were crazy.

There’s a good pause that lasts a few minutes while everyone was trying to figure out what exactly Inferno had said before Saeki spoke up.

“Bro what the frick that’s how you get fricking hypothermia.” Saeki sighed dramatically.

“Ok ok chill out. Back to business when I call your name come up you’ll be in my team. McKenna, Zoey, Kyle, Quinn, Archer, and Aly.” All called trainees came right up and stood by Inferno “This is my team, obviously the best team.”

Quin Sung then jumps back onto the stage startling Inferno. Seeing his chance, he kicked Inferno off the stage “Karma” he muttered.

“Alright get up here if I call you. Sam, Jake, Zack, Spring, Violet, Mark, Luke, Kate, and Phoenix.” He said. The said trainees walk up.

Inferno gets back on the stage with a ‘Heck yea!’ Before Gallis walks forward and shines both Inferno and Quin Sung off the stage.

“Hey this is a fun game.” He laughs “But back to more important matters, you guys already know the rules so let’s get going. Bolt, Alex, Kiki, Alicia, Crystal, Mike, Liv, Coral, and Jay.”

When the rest of the trainees get up there, Saeki strides over and shoves Gallis off the stage calling “See you next fall~” Then he walks off stage and returns a couple minutes later with a cart full of dumbbells.

“I don’t think that that's a good idea.” Zazzy calls after him.

“Don’t worry they’re men they can handle it.” He says as he shoves the cart off the stage. There’s a loud crash and cries of pain mixed in with that. 

Alan found himself cringing along with the rest of the trainees at this.

“Alright brats, now that I’ve dealt with those mistakes we can continue. Ok so blah, blah, blah, Some crap I can’t remember, blah, blah, blah, if I call your name get your butt up here. Mila, Jaxson, Roman, Winter, Summer, Autumn, Martha, and Lucy. Hurry the heck up we don’t have all day!”

The trainees called wasted no time in getting up on the stage, but they all moved out of the way when Zazzy came through. She waltzed right over to where Saeki stood and shoved him right off. There’s a sickening crack when the ravenette hits the ground.

“AUUGGGHHHH! MY BACK!” Came Saeki’s agonized cry.

“Um.....” Came the violet haired girl’s voice “I don’t think his back should crack that way.”

“Don’t worry about is all he has to do is women up.” Zazzy said as she kicked a stone that was on the onto the pile of trainers and dumbbells.

“Now you guys,” She hopped off the stage and made her way to the double doors, before turning back to them. “You guys are with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this is really bad and please don’t hate me for the short chapters and long time span between posting them I am trying my best to do frequent posts so please stay with me and be patient


End file.
